En noches como estas
by Kiam Yukino
Summary: En noches como estas, cuando no hay estrellas en el cielo… me pregunto, si no me hubiera ido a Tokio en ese tiempo…Yasu… ¿seria feliz contigo ahora?
1. Chapter 1

La siguiente historia esta basada de supuestos por que no existe esta historia bien definida en el manga… es supuestamente lo que sucedió mientras Reira y Yasu estaban juntos en la secundaria… si pudiera elegir una pareja para Reira no seria el, pero… pues el si fue parte de su pasado, disfrútenla. Si solo han visto el anime, también lo entenderán. PERO TIENE SPAM…bueno, retro spam XD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En noches como estas, cuando no hay estrellas en el cielo… me pregunto, si no me hubiera ido a Tokio en ese tiempo…Yasu… seria feliz ahora?

_**Capitulo 1: Amabilidad**_

Lo conocí cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria, estaba buscando a Takumi a la salida. En ese momento en la puerta de la entrada a la escuela, los dos hablaban sobre dinero, no entendía que… simplemente lo mire, esas gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos, pero estoy más que segura que también me miraban.

¨ Takumi, quería pedirte un favor ¨ me acerque a ellos directamente pero sin dejar de mirar a esa persona, alto, realmente era alto, su rostro era bastante fino… y su boca estaba adornada con un cigarrillo.

"Qué sucede ?¨, no sabia que me pasaba pero seguía mirándolo, y olvide que Takumi me hablaba, me acerque a esa otra persona y aun no se por que… pero dije algo que hasta el día de hoy, cuando lo recuerdo, me hace reír, "por que estas calvo?". Takumi soltó una carcajada, demasiado estruendosa. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, solo reaccione a ponerme nerviosa, y me di cuenta de que el se había sentido ofendido con mi comentario ·"perdóname!!.... ah yo lo siento, pero es que nunca había visto a alguien tan joven… calvo", Takumi se rió peor, y yo me puse aun mas nerviosa!!, no sabia que me ocurría, no sabia por que estaba siendo tan mal educada, o quizás demasiado sincera, por que todas las cosas que salían de mi boca realmente las pensaba. Pensé que el me gritaría, pero en vez de ello, hizo algo que nunca olvidaré. Solo se limito a sonreír, y dijo"supongo que normalmente, los estudiantes de secundaria no se afeitan la cabeza, por eso soy alguien muy especial, Reira chan". Le sonreí, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado de mala manera con mi comentario, pero, el no. Desde ese momento supe que el era diferente. La única reacción de Takumi fue salir despidiéndose velozmente de esa persona "Tenemos ensayo Reira", aun no sabia su nombre, y aunque le preguntaba a Takumi el nombre de ese muchacho no me lo quería decir "para que quieres saberlo?" siempre me preguntaba eso, y aunque le decía que simplemente era por curiosidad, me respondía que no me convenía conocerlo…

La segunda vez que lo pude ver, fue en la sala de ensayos del pueblo, auque en nuestro pueblo habían 3 salas de ensayo, la que íbamos era a la que su banda "BRUTE" también iba. Había llegado más temprano que el resto. Y de pronto estaba ahí, saliendo de la sala de ensayo solo. No sabia como presentarme, tampoco sabia por que me ponía algo nerviosa cuando lo miraba, pero auque tuviera una imagen algo peligrosa, el no me parecía peligroso en lo mínimo, "Hola, soy la amiga de Takumi… Reira, me recuerdas?, perdona por lo que dije ese día"

Me sonrió muy dulcemente, "claro que te recuerdo Reira chan, tu banda ensayara ahora?", le conté que mis clases habían terminado algo mas temprano y que me había apresurado a venir, pensando encontrarme con alguien de la banda. "Por que estabas solo en la sala de ensayo?" pregunte, el me explico que su banda había tenido ensayo media hora antes, y que se había quedado acomodando y limpiando el lugar. Yo no lo sabia, pero BRUTE era una banda demasiado peligrosa, normalmente eran de los que hacían grandes caos en sus presentaciones, y por lo visto en sus ensayos también. "eh, disculpa aun no me has dicho tu nombre…" dije tratando de alejar la conversación de algo poco importante, yo realmente quería conocerlo, "Yasushi Takagi". No podía creerlo, yo ya lo conocía de vista desde hacia 2 años, pero el realmente lucia diferente ahora!, además se había cambiado de escuela en ese entonces, ahora el estaba en la secundaria.

"Vaya no hubiera pensado que era usted Yasu sempai", ahora me miraba algo extrañado "dime solamente Yasu, reira chan", me parecía una persona demasiado amable, " bien Yasu ".

"Reira Que haces?" Takumi había llegado con los demás, realmente en ese momento, creo que… hubiera preferido que el no apareciera. "Hablaba con Yasu san", dije antes de acercarme a el y sonreírle, esperando una sonrisa suya, obteniendo como siempre… una mirada fría, seguidamente saludo a Yasu. Y me dijo que entrara rápido a la sala para empezar, me despedí "Yasu san Por favor avísame cuando haya una presentación de tu banda quiero verlos", el solo sonrió, "espero que no te incomodes al oírnos, mi vocal no es tan melódico como tu Reira chan" al decir esto desapareció tras la puerta de salida.

"Takumi te puedo acompañar al concierto de Yasu?" la semana siguiente me había enterado de que la banda de BRUTE había de presentarse en un conocido centro nocturno, pero el ambiente aun era algo hostil para mi, ya que simplemente hacia dos meses nos presentábamos como banda oficial en los centros nocturnos pero normalmente como teloneros para otras bandas, no dudaba que éramos buenos, pero aun no me sentía tan a gusto en esos lugares. "No y ya sabes por que",Takumi siempre se ponía en plan de hacer mis salidas mas difíciles "pero hoy mama llegará tarde!!, no seas malo, además si voy contigo no me sucederá nada!" insistía a Takumi que me acompañara, pero el simplemente… me veía como una carga, lo sabia.

"Iré de todos modos Takumi, no necesito que me cuides", dije al final me miro tranquilamente pero con esa risa sarcástica, "no me vengas luego con "sálvame takumi", no tengo intención de cuidarte bien?". Asentí sabiendo bien que esa noche estaría triste, Takumi era quien mas quería, pero como iban las cosas… aceptaba el hecho de que jamás tendríamos algo. Al acabar las clases me dirigí directo al centro donde se presentaría Brute, pero estaba llenísimo!, era bastante obvio que la banda de Yasu era la mas popular por lo que escuchaba de la demás gente.

Cuando abrieron las puertas el lugar empezó a llenarse, poco a poco todo el lugar estaba lleno de Punks… de pronto sentí como alguien me tomo de la mano "Hola pequeña estas sola?, no quieres que te enseñe cosas divertidas" era el hombre mas feo del mundo y para colmo con unos spaiks en su cabello que no le iban para nada "gracias pero no gracias" dije tratando de zafarme de su mano. Pero el tipo era insistente "vamos cariño, no muerdo… a menos que quieras que lo haga", cada vez que me decía algo me daban ganas de vomitar, ese tipo era feísimo!!!, "dije que no". Por fin logre zafarme de su mano, y me fui en dirección contraria, para alejarme de ese tipo. Pero el no me dejaba en paz, me empezó a seguir y cada vez que me daba la vuelta el estaba mas cerca, me empezaba a poner de los nervios… "¡¡¡dije que me dejaras en paz, eres feísimo y no me gustas, es mas de das asco!!!", creo que mi peor problema por esas épocas era que decía lo primero que se me pasaba por la cabeza cuando estaba nerviosa, el tipo empezó a acercárseme, creí que me haría algo, cuando alguien se paro delante mió protegiéndome… "Tak…", me calle al darme cuenta que no era Takumi… era Yasu. "Si la señorita te dijo que no esta interesada. Deberías ser mas respetuoso", sus palabras siempre eran tan calmadas, pero era su apariencia la que mas daba miedo, todos creían que era heredero de una familia de Yakuzas o algo así… el era el hombre mas amable del mundo. El tipo saco una navaja de pronto, realmente tenia miedo, pero Yasu no se movió, y le dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo y simplemente sonrió "eres demasiado estúpido por lo visto, por que no miras detrás de ti, no creo que quieras hacer nada que ponga en juego tu vida" ni yo me había percatado, pero los miembros de Brute, estaban detrás del tipo con cara de pocos amigos, el vocalista de pronto Aurot, creo que se llamaba así, le quito la navaja como si nada poniéndosela al cuello. "quieres que te deje una linda cicatriz que ira muy bien con otras que te puedo hacer en el cuerpo?", solo dijo eso, y el tipo se limito a irse del lugar…

"Perdón Yasu san… yo, cause todo esto", Yasu me miro y se me acerco algo serio "esto fue realmente tu culpa" cuando dijo eso, me sentí tan culpable… de pronto el volvió a hablar "eres demasiado bonita y es normal que montón de pervertidos idiotas estén detrás de ti... Pero tu carácter es bastante bueno… ahora que sabe que estas con nosotros, no se te acercara, tranquila, disfruta el concierto." Me volvió a sonreír mientras subía las gradas del escenario… creo que fue el momento en el que me empezó a gustar en serio.

"lindo espectáculo" Takumi estaba ahí también, y después de decirme eso sin saludarme se fue a sentar a una mesa con su novia de turno. Pero en ese momento cuando Takumi me ignoró… no me dolió como otras veces, me hubiera gustado mantenerme así para siempre… pensando en la amabilidad de Yasu sin importarme Takumi.

El concierto fue realmente extenuante, y no entendía nada, no sabia si su vocalista cantaba o gritaba pero estaba emocionada, no tenia nada que ver con nuestro estilo, pero la guitarra y la batería eran geniales…claro por que el baterista era Yasu, y el guitarrista era Ren. Me había encontrado con los otros chicos de mi banda, ahora no me sentía tan sola, incluso mirando a Takumi besuquearse con su novia no me importo… mientras miraba a Yasu, podía olvidar todo… o eso creía.

Poco a poco me sentía más a gusto en ese tipo de presentaciones y claro me acercaba a los chicos de Brute que ya eran mis amigos, y cada vez me era más fácil lidiar con el resto de los punks. Los meses siguientes nos volvimos bastante populares y empezamos a tener fans.

Muchas veces cuando se me declaraban me preguntaba por que no sentía nada por ninguno de esos chicos, si yo pudiera sentir algo por alguien aparte de Takumi, me sentiría tan bien… o eso pensaba…. De poco a poco en las presentaciones me comencé a hacer mas amiga de todos, pero… Yasu aun era un desconocido para mi, casi nunca hablábamos por mas que tocábamos en el mismo escenario…. No teníamos otra relación más que conocidos. Mamá siempre me decía que llegara rápido a casa, así que casi nunca me quedaba a las fiestas después de las presentaciones. Cuando por fin pude convencer a mi madre que realmente quería quedarme a las fiestas, además que ella también empezó a llegar tarde a casa, empecé a conocerlo más, aunque Yasu siempre me decía que no debería ir a ese tipo de fiestas, la única razón por la que iba, era por el.

Yasu…aun lo recuerdo:

Nunca olvidare ese día en esa reunión en la casa de Ren al finalizar el año, esa salvaje fiesta, aunque estabas rodeado por hermosas mujeres, en esa fiesta en la que me diste una porción de amor con esa probada del licor que yo llamaba para viejos. Tus palabras aun las recuerdo. A las cuatro de la mañana regresando a casa cuando me acompañaste, fue mi primer beso, tenia 15 años….

Al día siguiente aparecí toda conmocionada en tu ensayo… quería comprobar si el beso que me diste era sincero o era simplemente una treta sucia como los demás chicos hacían, te esperé, pero la primera persona que apareció fue Ren, le conté todo… aun no recuerdo las palabras exactas que use… simplemente le dije que no sabia que haría cuando te volviera a ver, me sentía nerviosa, pero Ren sonrió algo aburrido, también parecía molesto y se metió a la sala de ensayo dejándome sola afuera… esperándote.

Apareciste con tu vocalista y tu bajista, me saludaron normalmente como si nada incluido tu, empezaron a preguntarme sobre la próxima presentación que mi banda tendría y que querían también que viniera para una presentación suya, esperaba que por lo menos me tomaras de la mano, o me dijeras algo… pero estabas hablando de cosas que no me importaban, cuando pensé que no harías nada. Me había ilusionado falsamente, por que aunque me hubieras besado eso no significaba nada… eras como Takumi, ese momento esos pensamientos vinieron a mi mente, otra vez, me había ilusionado con alguien que simplemente me veía como una imagen bonita… no alguien digno de amar., dijiste algo por fin "Chicos tengo que hablar con Reira un momento, estaré con ustedes en seguida" baje la cabeza… era de esperar que tu lo tomaras como un juego, al fin y al cabo tu eras casi un universitario, y yo una chica de secundaria.

·"Reira… yo…" te callaste por un momento, entonces te interrumpí "entiendo Yasu san, hasta luego." Camine hacia la puerta lo mas rápido que pude, tratando de evitar que mis lagrimas escaparan, pero tu me detuviste, me besaste nuevamente, Yo también te abrace, no podía creerlo… quería que el tiempo se detuviese… con nuestros labios unidos, olvidándome de todos, de todas mis penas.

Poco a poco todo el mundo se dio cuenta que tu y yo salíamos juntos, aunque cada vez Takumi estaba mas en contra por nuestros fans, yo sabia que a el le importaba un rábano. Pero realmente cuando estaba contigo podía olvidar a Takumi, pero si Takumi estaba cerca, no podía ignorarlo.

Tu te diste cuenta poco a poco verdad?... Yasu… ahora me pregunto si realmente no me hubiera ido a Tokio, hubiera sido feliz ahora?... contigo?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Para los que han visto NANA T.T estoy torturándome con el manga… mi personaje favorito es Reira por que realmente me siento identificada con ella… tenemos quizás la misma forma de pensar y quizás yo pase por las cosas que ella pasa… aun me siento emocionada leyendo esta historia que aun no ah terminado en el manga… pero cuando le dara la gana a la autora pues T-T


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Amarte**_

Los primeros días estando juntos fueron hermosos, todavía recuerdo como te tomaba del brazo mientras nos miraban los demás, no me importaba. Todos me preguntaban el por que me había fijado en ti, solo respondía "por que el es diferente… muy original". Pronto poco a poco los demás lo aceptaron, me parecía tan gracioso que nos mirarán como la pareja dispareja. Yo realmente era feliz, y mas cuando alguien nos criticaba, por que las personas que critican, envidian la felicidad ajena… y aunque yo no era feliz, realmente sentía que en el futuro podía serlo.

"Realmente esta bien que estés con alguien como yo?" a veces me preguntabas eso, yo solo te miraba y te decía, que eras la persona que había elegido, para estar conmigo. Nunca decías nada poco cortes, eras demasiado amable, esa amabilidad hizo que mi cariño por ti creciera un poquito mas cada día.

Cada día era diferente e interesante, poco a poco… creía firmemente que podía olvidar a Takumi. Pero esa idea se desvanecía cada vez que ese hombre extraño era amable conmigo, en el escenario… o fuera de el, empezó a tratarme algo mejor… entonces, el miedo me invadió de nuevo, por que no sabia que era lo que Takumi quería de mi, ahora el estaba tan a favor de mi noviazgo contigo. Que era lo que yo quería realmente?, darle celos?... por que soy tan egoísta?... simplemente quería que el me viera como mujer!, no como su eterna hermanita de 6 años… y te estaba utilizando…

De pronto había pasado medio año de noviazgo, la verdad no avanzábamos nada, no sabia si era por que eras demasiado amable… o yo no te parecía tan lanzada para que sucedieran ciertas cosas. Fueron muchas las ocasiones perfectas para hacerlo, pero aun así tu no me tocabas… no entendía por que…

Hasta que ese día estallé… cuando te dije, que quería destrozar todos los anhelos de Takumi, que quería destrozar la imagen que el me había dado, su sueño… esa perfección de vocalista, esa falsa imagen, pero… nunca debí mencionar a Takumi, por que tu te enojaste verdad?, perdón por lastimarte aquella vez…"No vuelvas a nombrarlo" dijiste eso y simplemente acabamos enredados en el sillón de la sala de mi casa. Estabas celoso? Realmente quería creer eso. Me querías lo sabia bien… por eso… sucedió., a las 2 de la mañana y mi madre aun no regresaría hasta 2 horas después.

Después de esa noche juntos, fue diferente, pensé que ahora que mi cuerpo te partencia, pronto lo haría así mi corazón, realmente quería eso Yasu… los demás se daban cuenta que ya no era una niña, e incluso empezaron rumores de mi, que yo lo hacia con todos, claro que al final nadie les creía, por mi personalidad, nadie creería de Serizawa Reira era así. Eras mi apoyo Yasu, por que cuando estaba contigo podía olvidar todo… salvo una cosa, Takumi.

Ese hombre egoísta, se había quedado con mi alma desde hacia 10 años. y no podía quitársela para dártela a ti. Por mas que lo deseara. Y tu siempre estabas en silencio, realmente hubiera deseado que me gritaras que me pidieras una explicación de por que aun amaba a Takumi, nunca lo hiciste. Pero aun tenia fe. de que esa dulce amabilidad me salvara. Cada día era mas doloroso para mi, pero tu eras el sedante perfecto, solo verte me ponía de buen humor, por que no me sentía una completa desconocida contigo, sentía… que tu me conocías mejor que nadie, si tu me podía abrazar por siempre. Yo podía soportar todo, pero los cuentos de hadas, simplemente son fantasías también, verdad?

El día en que estalle por segunda vez fue cuando Takumi empezó a salir con una nueva novia, nada diferente, salvo que esta chica era sumamente celosa, yo creía que pronto se alejaría de ella ya que el odiaba que lo vigilaran, pero para mi sorpresa dejó que sus celos incluso me incluyeran "Reira podrías apartarte un tanto de mi en el escenario?... mi novia esta algo celosa y no quiero problemas… y también deja de seguirme en las fiestas". Era algo ilusa, por que sin darme cuenta todo ese tiempo, realmente había estado siguiéndolo a todas partes, mis ojos… lo seguían, siempre lo vigilaban y si iba a algún lugar que estaba fuera de mi alcance… también lo seguía con alguna excusa… simplemente con mi mirada, pero yo no me había dado cuenta. Me sentí tan estúpida, no lo mire a la cara y me mantuve de espaldas mientras avanzaba a la puerta de la salida del local… "No te creas tan importante Takumi, si tu novia cree que estoy detrás de ti es por que es paranoica, yo miro simplemente a Yasu cuando estas cerca de el, por que no quiero que se junte contigo y le pegues la manía de andar con tantas chicas, solo es eso". Me fui veloz, no me importaba si me creía o no, solo quería verte en ese momento tan rápido como fuera, llame cuando sentí que me había alejado de Takumi.

"Yasu… perdón por molestarte pero… podrías, podrías venir a mi casa?... quiero verte…" estalle en llanto apenas te colgué…

Mis pasos eran pesados, nevaba, que haría llegando a casa, no sabia si tu ibas a venir… y que te diría cuando llegaras?, con que cara te hablaría?... por que la razón por la que estaba llorando era por que aun amaba a Takumi, nada mas… y solo te quería para que me hicieras sentir mejor.

Estaba llegando a casa, y te vi en mi puerta, habías llegado antes que yo… estabas cansado, habías llegado corriendo, te mire y fui directo a tus brazos, me aferre a ellos para no caer, para no morir en la desesperación.

Al entrar a casa, me preguntaste que había sucedido, no sabia que responder. Me quede en silencio… mis lagrimas se habían secado… pero aun me dolía el pecho, el alma.

"Takumi hizo algo?" me sorprendí cuando lo mencionaste… "por que Takumi tendría que ver en esto?" te pregunte, quería saber en que pensabas, pero no seria raro, todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante takumi, mis palabras… mis miradas, era obvio verdad?.

"Tu solo estas así… cuando algo sucede con Takumi… hizo algo?"…no te respondí, en vez de eso solo me abrace a ti sin llorar, solo quería sentir tu abrazo, sin darme cuenta me había dormido así. Al despertar al día siguiente me encontraba en mi cama aun con la ropa de la escuela… y una nota a mi lado "quiero hablar contigo, llámame cuando despiertes…" era sábado y no había clases… pero temía que el hablar contigo, seria el final de esa historia.

"yasu… donde nos vemos?" fuimos al mar, y empezaste a decirme que tocarían en la noche, me empezaste a hablar de Ren que el día anterior había tenido una pelea con uno de los chicos de la banda… eran cosas banales, realmente quería saber sobre que querías hablar, en realidad lo que yo quería era pedirte perdón, por estar contigo pensando aun en otra persona "perdón Yasu… no quiero que te enojes conmigo" te interrumpí, me miraste y simplemente sonreíste, diste una bocanada a tu cigarrillo y me diste la espalda. Me sentía como una traidora, por que eso era lo que era, aunque no te hubiera traicionado físicamente… lo había hecho mentalmente siempre…

"Reira… no me importa que alguien este en tu corazón ahora…" no entendía por que me decías eso, temía que fuera el final de nuestra historia, pero continuaste hablando "no me importa, por que alguien que te ama debería será capaz de hacer lo necesario para que también lo ames" me sonreíste pero esta vez te sacaste los lentes, tu mirada era demasiado calida Yasu, me acerque a ti y te abrace para besarte… pero antes de eso te susurre algo.

Ese momento era sincera Yasu… realmente, era sincera… y era lo que mas deseaba en este mundo.

"quiero amarte…"


End file.
